On the strength of the recent remarkable developments in information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, the supply and use of various portable terminals has rapidly increased. Such electronic devices provide various functions which users need. For example, the electronic devices provide various functions such as a mobile communication function, a short-range wireless communication function, a broadcast reception function, an Internet access function and the like.
As the electronic devices provide various functions, interest in battery lifetime has increased. The number of electronic devices providing a high capacity battery has increased in order to increase use time of the electronic device. According to an increase in battery capacity, battery charging time may also increase.